There are no applications related to this application filed in this or any foreign country.
It is known to use a traffic-warning device in the event of a mechanical breakdown. Simple red or orange triangles are sometimes used, particularly truckers, to indicate to traffic that a disabled truck is ahead. Such traffic warning devices typically include some type of light-reflecting material, which provides some illumination to on-coming traffic.
Unfortunately, such warning triangles are typically very inexpensively constructed, and commonly fall over, rotate into less effective positions or are blown away. Frequently, the devices are put in an area near the flow of traffic, and the air moved by the vehicles passing by will result in the device being knocked down.
Additionally, in the daytime they do not particularly draw attention, and in the nighttime they are visible only briefly as a cars headlights illuminate them. In the twilight hours, when some cars do not have their headlights on, they are of only marginal use.
And still further, known folding traffic warning devices, designed to be folded into a storage position, have failed to provide an effective fastening system to secure the device into the in-use position.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for folding traffic warning device that can resist falling over, blowing away and being turned around by wind during use. The folding traffic-warning device must be visible in daylight, twilight,and nighttime, and must be constructed in a manner that allows it to be folded between a storage position and an in-use position that prevents unintentional collapse of the device.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the above needs. A novel folding traffic-warning device is disclosed that resists falling over, blowing away and being turned around by wind during use. The folding traffic-warning device is visible in daylight, twilight and nighttime, and is constructed in a manner that allows it to be folded between a storage position and an in-use position that prevents unintentional collapse.
The folding traffic-warning device 10 of the present invention provides some or all of the following structures.
(A) An enclosure 50 is carried on an enclosure base 60. The enclosure defines first and second ballast compartments, which may be used to carry sand or similar material as ballast.
(B) A stationary light bar 40 is carried by the upper end of an axle 49 passing through the enclosure and enclosure base, and is typically formed by two translucent halves. The axle allows the stationary light bar to rotate up to 90 degrees with respect to the enclosure. An LED circuit card carries a plurality of LEDs, which produce light viewable through the translucent halves.
(C) A stabilizer bar 100 is carried by a lower end of the axle, in a manner that maintains the stationary light bar and the stabilizer bar in a parallel relationship.
(D) A first end of a first and a second folding light bar 20, 30 is carried by the first and second ends, respectively, of the stationary light bar. The first and second light bars may be moved to a storage position, wherein the light bars are generally parallel to, and on either side of, the stationary light bar. During use, the first and second folding light bars may be moved to an in-use position, wherein the light bars are at roughly a 60 degree angle to the stationary light bar, and the second ends of the light bars are connected.
(E) A circuit 80 is carried within an electrical compartment defined within the enclosure 50. A preferred circuit includes a flasher circuit and a plurality of LEDs distributed within the stationary light bar and the first and second folding light bars. A preferred flasher circuit includes sufficient transistors, resistors and capacitors, or circuit equivalents, to result in a continuous cycle of power, on and off, to the LEDs at a rate of one or two seconds per cycle.
(F) A battery holder 90 is easily attached to, and removed from, the enclosure. When attached to the enclosure, the circuit is powered, and the LEDs are operational.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a novel folding traffic warning device that resists falling over, blowing away and being turned around by wind during use, and which includes an enclosure having first and second ballast compartments for the addition of sand or other ballast to prevent unwanted movement of the device.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel folding traffic warning device that includes first and second light bars that are movable between a storage position and an in-use position, wherein the light bars are sufficiently resiliently deformable to result in a bias that aids in the maintenance of a connection between the second ends of each when in the in-use configuration.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel folding traffic warning device that includes an LED circuit card carried within the first and second folding light bars and the stationary light bar, wherein each LED circuit card defines a plurality of LED holes which allow each LED to produce light visible from both sides of each light bar.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the specification and the accompanying drawings.